


Use Your Illusion

by Eutropia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hallucinations, Hurt No Comfort, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Some Plot to Cover up the Fact I Don't Know How to Write Smut, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, 我为什么要写同人, 我对不起萨内蒂, 甚至连人物家庭背景都是编的, 酒后写的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eutropia/pseuds/Eutropia
Summary: Javier discovered that he can be at wherever he wants, or can he?
Relationships: Marco Materzzi/Javier Zanetti, Original Characters/Javier Zanetti
Kudos: 4





	Use Your Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> 人物背景真的是我上头了编的，写完第二天清醒之后查了查萨好像是没有姐妹哈。请大家当作同名纸片人好了。

哈维尔刚进入帮派的时候做什么事都是怯生生的，生怕哪个不小心就得罪了人。正是由他的礼貌和谨慎，赢得了很多人的好感，甚至是同城另一个帮派的太子，都隔着人海向他投来好奇的目光。所以当他们刚开始对自己言语骚扰的时候，也是一笑带过，这种事小时候见得多了，对于他这么一个出生于混乱社区，身材不算高大的omega来说。就算是一两个月后，他们的骚扰更加频繁，拉扯他的手臂，拍上他的臀部，用带着奇怪口音的西班牙语说着低俗的语言，他也只是尽力避开，不去回应。他有时夜晚躺在床上，想到他们说的话，焦虑到难以入眠。偶尔上司会问到：怎么了哈维尔，看你最近好像心事重重。他也会摇摇头说，只是最近mission压力太大，请您不要放在心上。

当帮派的事务开始变得繁多，由于他出色的表现和漂亮温柔的脸庞（也许还有因为身为omega特殊的惹人喜欢的气质，但是他尽力不这么去想）上司们越来越重视他，这个来自布宜诺斯艾利斯的孩子，在组织里逐渐获得更多人的认可，slowly climbing to the top of the ladder.

但是当他被几个人堵在器械时的时候，他仿佛又是十几年前的那个瘦小无助的孩子。“你们干什么，现在你们应该在巡逻，不是在这里浪费时间。”哈维尔故作镇定地说。“他被使劲地推在墙上。“浪费时间？”一只手摸进了他的西装夹克。“如果能跟这么漂亮的omega一起共度良宵，我觉得可算不上浪费...” 还没等他说完哈维尔挥拳击中了说话的人的脸颊，身边传来惊呼声。说话的人（马克，哈维尔想起了他的名字）后退了几步。“妈的，这个omega贱货...”哈维尔的头发被人拉扯着拽到了地上，头撞到地板几乎眩晕。几双手摁住他的头，手臂。他努力的挣扎，但是毫无成效，他破口大骂，但是回应的只有讥笑。 “平时上司们总是夸您有礼貌，亲爱的哈维尔。”他的西装夹克和衬衫被脱去（或者被扯掉），手摸上他光裸的上身，他的脸颊，捂上了他的嘴。他感觉到有人在揭开他的皮带。他抬腿尝试踢开那个人，但是被人拽住双腿。很快，皮带被抽走他的西装裤和内裤被人拖下，四周的人发出了哄笑。他努力挣扎，但是就像待宰的动物，被人摁住，动弹不得，就等着手起刀落。 “哦，差点忘了。”一只手摸上他的后颈，撕开他的信息素阻隔贴，然后舌头舔上了他的腺体，不适，紧张和alpha信息素的刺激使哈维尔不住颤抖，眼泪从眼角滑落。“您真好闻，怪不得他们会喜欢您。”“一个阿根廷不知道哪来的omega，想对我们发号施令？”“只要我咬破这里，”牙齿碰触到他的腺体，他想回避但是身不由己，“想做什么您可就由不得自己了，哈哈哈...”

生为Omega很可悲吧？

  
手摸上了他的阴茎。

  
他在想昨天他在面包店买的提拉米苏。

  
手指带着粘稠的液体插进了他的阴道，但是他因为被刺激到假性发情，流出的液体使手指的进出顺畅无阻。“唉，您发情了呢。”一个声音凑到耳边说，“是没有打抑制剂么，还是说omega都是这样的骚货？”

  
这个月可以给妈妈多打点钱，她上次打电话来说打算今年结婚纪念日给爸爸买一套新的西装，然后一家人一起去坎昆度假。

  
当马可的阴茎进入他体内的时候，他发出不适轻哼声。他们已经放弃去捂他的嘴了，因为他根本发不出什么很大的声音。他的脸上和身上散落着精液，汗液和血液（他们有些人就喜欢看着他在被划伤的痛苦中高潮），蛰到他的伤口刺痛（要跟医生预约一下检查）。

  
他想到前几天在商店可能到的大遮阳帽，是妹妹很喜欢的款式，坎昆的太阳很大，妹妹应该戴一顶遮阳帽。

  
他感觉到马可在他身体里成结。Alpha涨大的阴茎带来的撕裂感使他无法忍受，但是刚做出挣扎的迹象，很快就被摁住。“马克，别让他怀孕了。我们最能干的哈维尔要是因为怀孕不能上班，还不知道上边会怎么怪罪你呢。”按住他的人发出哄笑。

  
上次见到爸爸妈妈是什么时候了，他都要不记得了。

  
马克射在了他身体里面，在结消退之前，马克伏在他身上，哈维尔的双腿被压得酸痛，近乎失去知觉。马可用折叠刀在哈维尔胸口慢慢划动，哈维尔已经感觉不到新增加的伤口是否在流血。“我说，您怀孕也一定很美，您这么温柔，一定很会带孩子吧，说不定是有弟弟妹妹。您为我生个孩子多好。”马可在他耳边低声说道。

  
哈维尔也很想去坎昆，和爸爸妈妈和妹妹一起。

  
“我要一直草您，直到您怀孕为止。”马可的声音带上了小孩偷偷吃到甜食一般的喜悦。

  
“哈维尔，被足球队拒收也没关系，是Omega也没关系。”爸爸从工作回来，拖着疲惫的身子进门后给了他一块糖，“你这么聪明，这么努力，以后一定能干就一番大事。不论做什么，我都为你感到骄傲。”

  
“哈维尔，我（们）爱你，千万不要忘记了。”

在以后的很多次，他被用枪指着头逼迫下自己脱下衣服。在多次高潮后筋疲力尽被丢下。在上次乘坐的轿车的后座做完后还要努力清理干净。在玻璃窗前。在新晋人员的宿舍。在自己公寓的床上。

  
但是哈维尔发现，每当这些时候，他就像是拥有了超能力一般，能使自己置身于千里之外。爸爸妈妈每天上学前为他做的午饭。辅导妹妹写的数学作业。第一次来意大利后拿工资买的拿破仑蛋糕，在下雪天边走在回自己第一所小公寓的路上，给妹妹打电话。“你放心吧，我现在可是在吃拿破仑蛋糕，真的超开心。我会寄钱回去的，你一定要听爸爸妈妈的话。我爱你，千万不要忘记。”

**Author's Note:**

> 还能说什么，就对不起吧（


End file.
